What They Died For
| season_num=6 | ep_num=16 | air_date=18 de maio de 2010 | flash-sideways= | cronologia=Desconhecida | writer= Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff | director= Paul Edwards | guests= Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Kenton Duty - Jacob (13 anos) Mira Furlan - Sheila Kelley - Zoe Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Tania Raymonde - | specialguests=Michelle Rodriguez - | costars= Wendy Pearson - Kim Kondracki Ashlee Kyker - estudante Ernesto Lopez - policial }} é o 16º episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 119º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar dia 18 de maio de 2010. Enquanto Locke arma uma nova estratégia, o grupo de Jack procura por Desmond. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost *Jack e Sawyer examinam a bomba no submarino; Sawyer diz que ele não confia em Jack e puxa um fio, acelerando a contagem regressiva; Sayid pega a bomba e corre, protegendo seus amigos e morrendo na explosão; Sun fica presa no submarino que está afundando enquanto Jin promete ficar com ela, e eles morrem juntos; Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Hurley nadam até a praia e lamentam pela morte de seus amigos. Realidade Paralela (2004) Jack acorda em seu apartamento. Se observando no espelho do banheiro ele vê que a ferida no lado esquerdo do seu pescoço que ele notou pela primeira vez no vôo voltando de Sydney está sangrando. Enquanto ele a limpa David diz a ele que fez o café-da-manhã. David pergunta se Jack vai ao seu concerto naquela noite e diz a Jack que sua mãe vai também. Claire se junta a eles para o café-da-manhã e Jack recebe uma ligação que o informa que a companhia aérea encontrou sua carga perdida. Jack presume que o caixão do seu pai father foi encontrado. está em um carro falando com Jack no celular - ele fingiu ser um representante da Oceanic Airlines durante a ligação. John Locke retorna à escola, recuperado, e é recebido por uma aluna. Desmond está observando do seu carro estacionado. Enquanto Locke se locomove em sua cadeira de rodas pelo estacionamento, Desmond liga seu carro. pula na frente do carro e grita para que alguém chame a polícia. Desmond sai do carro e dá um soco no rosto de Ben. Enquanto segura Ben contra o capô, Ben diz que não vai deixar que ele machuque Locke de novo. Calmamente, Desmond diz a ele que não está ali para machucar Locke, mas para ajudá-lo a "superar". Ben pergunta quem é ele e Desmond responde dizendo "Você quer saber quem eu sou?" e então bate em Ben violentamente. Enquanto é espancado, Ben tem um flash de Desmond batendo nele enquanto eles estavam na marina em LA. Desmond vai embora e deixa Ben confuso deitado no chão, machucado. A enfermeira da escola cuida dos machucados de Ben. Ele se olha em um espelho enquanto Locke entra em sua cadeira de rodas e pergunta o que aconteceu. Ben responde que ele entrou em uma briga com o homem que atropelou Locke. Ele diz que a Locke que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu enquanto Desmond batia nele, que ele "viu" algo. Locke usa seu telefone para ligar para a polícia, mas Ben o aconselha a não fazê-lo. Ele diz a Locke que o homem estava tentando ajudar Locke a "superar" e não queria machucá-lo, e que por algum motivo, ele acreditou nele. Enquanto o chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles (LAPD) desliga a chamada de Locke que havia terminado, Desmond chega e pede para ver um detetive. Enquanto isso, está lembrando sobre o concerto beneficente daquela noite no museu de . Ele pede que Ford vá para lhe fazer companhia, mas quando Ford descobre que com quem saiu em um "encontro às cegas" estará lá, ele decide não ir. Desmond é trazido até Ford e Straume e se entrega por ter atropelado Locke e espancado Linus. Desmond é levado até uma cela. Ele sorri e se une a e nas celas. corre para ajudar Dr. Linus que está com um braço imobilizado. Ela se pergunta por quê alguém iria querer machucar o "cara mais legal do mundo". Ela insiste para que ela e sua mãe o dêem uma carona até sua casa. Alex leva Ben até o carro onde se apresenta. Elas insistem que ele se junte a elas para jantar e Danielle diz que Ben vai até a sua casa jantar, "nem que elas tenham que sequestrá-lo". Danielle fica feliz de poder cozinhar para mais alguém de Alex. Ela diz a Ben que o pai de Alex morreu quando Alex tinha dois anos de idade e que Ben é a coisa mais próxima de um pai que Alex já teve. Ben fica emocionado com esse comentário e seus olhos se enchem d'água. Ele diz que foram "as cebolas". Ben olha para Danielle bem de perto quando ela diz que da próxima vez não vai usar tantas cebolas. John Locke vai até o consultório de Jack Shephard. Ele nota uma fotografia de Jack, David e Christian. Locke relembra que ele e Jack estavam no mesmo voo de volta de Sydney; que quando ele foi atropelado, de "todos os médicos de Los Angeles" ele foi tratado por Jack; o mesmo homem que o atropelou, também bateu num outro professor na escola e disse que ele não estava para machucá-lo, e sim, ajudá-lo a "superar" - e que essas foram as mesmas palavras que Jack utilizou da última vez que estiveram juntos. Ele ainda diz que talvez isso esteja acontecendo por uma razão e que Jack "deve" consertá-lo. Jack sugere que ele esteja confundindo coincidência com destino. Locke diz que, não importa o que seja, ele está pronto para sair da cadeira de rodas. Det. Ford chega nas celas para entrega Sayid, Desmond e Kate para transferência. Kate faz a sua última tentativa de pedir a Ford que a liberte, mas ainda que ele pareça tentado, ele diz a ela que isso não vai acontecer. No furgão, um Desmond sorridente diz que é hora deles irem embora dali. Sayid diz ele é uma pessoa louca que se entregou para a polícia. Desmond confirma parcialmente o que Sayid disse dizendo que ele atropelou um homem em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele aceita que é louco, mas diz que a questão é se eles querem sair dali ou não. Desmond diz que quando o motorista parar, ele vai precisar que eles continuam nele porque se ele os libertar vai precisar que cada faça uma promessa de fazer-lhe algo em troca. Kate e Sayid fazem a promessa, de maneira cética. O furgão da polícia para e liberta os três, pedindo sua recompensa. Um Hummer amarelo chega e Hurley sai dele. Ele diz que não ficou sabendo que Ana-Lucia iria estar lá, mas então ele percebe que não deveria ter dito isso quando percebe que Ana não o conhece. Ele dá a ela $125,000. Hurley pergunta a Desmond se ela está indo com eles mas ele diz que ela ainda não está pronta. Cortez vai embora. Hurley aponta para seu Camaro estacionado ali perto, dentro dele estão as chaves e as outras coisas que eles vão precisar. Sayid vai embora com Hurley, enquanto Kate acompanha Desmond, que tira um vestido de festa de dentro do porta-malas do Camaro e diz a ela "Estamos indo a um concerto." Na Ilha (2007) Na praia e na floresta Na praia, Jack se prepara para costurar a ferida no ombro de Kate. Kate está pálida e sensível. Enquanto Jack costura, ela reflete sobre Ji Yeon, dizendo que Jin nem conheceu sua própria filha. Ela e Jack concordam amargamente que Locke deve ser morto. Sawyer e Hurley olham para o mar enquanto os destroços do submarino chegam até a praia com as ondas. Kate recosta no ombro de Sawyer enquanto uma profunda tristeza consome todos. Por vontade de Jack, eles saem para encontrar Desmond no poço que Sayid mencionou. Jack reconhece que se Locke quer Desmond então "nós vamos precisar dele". Enquanto eles caminham, um Sawyer devastado se pergunta por quê Locke simplesmente não matou Desmond. Jack diz que talvez seja mais uma das "regras". Sawyer sugere que ele mesmo foi responsável pelas mortes no submarino, porque ele tentou desarmar a bomba, desobedecendo o conselho de Jack. Jack insiste que "Ele" foi quem os matou. Um pouco atrás dele, Hurley nota o jovem Jacob em pé ao lado de uma antiga cabana. O menino misterioso aparece de repente na frente de Hurley e manda que ele lhe dê as cinzas que Ilana juntou. Enquanto Hurley pergunta por quê ele quer as cinzas, o menino pega as cinzas da sua mão e corre. Hurley o persegue e encontra um Jacob adulto sentado perto de uma fogueira. Jacob diz a Hurley que as cinzas estão no fogo e quando o fogo se apagar, ele não vai poder ser visto novamente, e ainda, que "estamos bem perto do fim." Enquanto a noite cai, Hurley lidera Kate, Sawyer e Jack até a fogueira de Jacob. Jacob os saúda pelos seus primeiros nomes. Hurley fica surpreso que todos possam ver Jacob. Kate pergunta a Jacob se foi ele quem escreveu seus nomes na parede, e se são suas candidaturas que levaram às suas mortes. Ela também deseja saber que Sun e Jin não morreram sem um propósito. Jacob diz que vai contar ao grupo o motivo pelo qual os outros morreram e porque ele os escolheu. Ele ainda fala que assim que o fogo estiver apagado, um deles terá que substitui-lo e tomar o seu lugar como protetor da Ilha. Jacob explica que há muito tempo ele cometeu um erro, e como resultado há uma grande chance de que todos venham a morrer. Ele reconhece que é responsável pelo atual estado do Homem de Preto. O Monstro tem tentado matá-lo e que quando ele conseguir, alguém terá que substituí-lo: esse é o motivo pelo qual ele trouxe todos até a ilha. Desafiado por Sawyer, Jacob explica que ele não tirou ninguém de suas vidas felizes porque todos eles estavam desgraçados. Ele diz que os escolheu porque eles eram todos como ele - completamente sozinhos, todos procurando por algo que não conseguiam encontrar. Ele diz que os escolheu porque eles precisavam tanto da Ilha quando a Ilha precisava deles. Jacob diz a Kate que seu nome foi riscado porque ela se tornou mãe, mas que ela não foi desqualificada. Ele explica que a tarefa que o candidato deve realizar é proteger a luz no centro da Ilha. Jacob diz que eles devem fazem o que ele não pôde: matar "ele". Jack pergunta se isso é possível e Jacob diz que ele espera que sim porque "ele" certamente vai tentar matá-los. Jacob oferece ao candidatos remanescentes a opção de escolherem que vai substitui-lo - Jack aceita, reconhecendo que ele está na ilha para esse propósito. Jacob pede que Jack confirme sua decisão, e fica feliz quando ele o faz. Jacob leva Jack até a gruta. Os outros observam à distância. Jacob diz a Jack onde ele vai encontrar a luz o coração da Ilha, explicando que se Jack nunca conseguiu encontrar a luz antes, ele vai conseguir agora que foi escolhido para protegê-la. Jacob diz feitiço e coloca um pouco de água na caneca de Jack e oferece a ele. Antes dele beber, Jack pergunta a duração de seu trabalho - Jacob diz a ele que ele deve fazê-lo "enquanto puder." Jack bebe. Jacob abraça-o e diz "Agora você é como eu." Na Vila Miles, Ben e Richard se aproximam da vila por um atalho que Ben conhece. Richard pergunta a Ben se ele tem a quantidade suficiente de explosivos, e Ben confirma que ele tem o suficiente para destruir o avião "dez vezes." Ele diz que o C4 está em sua sala secreta atrás de sua estante de livros. Chegando na Vila, Miles sente o túmulo de Alex Rousseau. Richard confirma que enterrou Alex onde ela morreu; Ben agradece a ele. Dentro da casa de Ben, ele abre o cofre. Ele diz que descobriu que podia invocar o o Monstro de sua sala secreta, no entanto mais tarde ele percebeu que o monstro que "o invocava". Richard diz a Ben que quer o avião vá para o inferno, então eles levam todos os seus pacotes de C4.Eles ouvem um barulho e encontram Zoe na cozinha. Widmore entra, mandando Zoe ir até as docas para recuperar seus armazéns e afundar seu barco, enquanto Ben continua com a arma apontada para Widmore. Ben tenta preveni-la de sair da casa, mas Widmore explica que ele é a última chance de sobrevivência de Ben. Notando o C4, e estabelecendo que é para explodir o avião, Widmore diz a Ben que ele já encheu o avião de explosivos desde que chegou à ilha e está "como sempre", três passos a frente de Ben. Quando Ben pergunta a ele como voltou à Ilha, Widmore explica que Jacob foi encontrá-lo depois que Ben destruiu o Navio e o convenceu a voltar, dizendo a ele tudo que ele deveria saber para "esse exato propósito". Antes que ele pudesse explicar o "propósito", Zoe diz a ele pelo rádio que Locke chegou. Widmore ordena que ela retorne imediatamente, e manda todos se esconderem. Saindo do barco, Locke vê o barco de Widmore cheio de caixas de metal e continua andando. Miles decide escapar através da selva do que se esconder, e Ben diz que ele não vai correr nem se esconder porque "ele" vai encontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer forma. Ele leva os Walkie Talkies de Widmore e fica com um e dá o outro a Miles. Richard abaixa seu rifle e diz que vai falar com "ele". Ele diz que "ele" só quer que Richard se junte a ele e que conversar com ele dará a eles uma chance. Richard sai. O Monstro da Fumaça corre para ele e o joga no ar. Ben se vira e por vontade própria senta em uma cadeira em sua varanda. Locke se junta a ele dizendo que Ben é o homem que ele estava procurando. Locke desembainha sua grande faca e se senta. Locke diz que ele precisa que Ben mate algumas pessoas para ele e que em troca ele pode ter a ilha inteira para si mesmo. Ben concorda. Locke pergunta sobre o outro barco e Ben diz a ele que é de Widmore e que Widmore está se escondendo dentro da casa. Eles entram e Ben mostra a Locke onde Widmore e Zoe estão. Locke diz a ele para esperar do lado de fora mas Ben diz que quer ver isto. Quando Locke acende a luz da sala escondida, Ben diz "Sinto muito, Charles." Locke pergunta quem é Zoe e quando ela começa a responder Widmore diz a ela para não falar com ele e não dizer nada. Locke reage esfaqueando a garganta de Zoe. Ele diz que Widmore disse a ela para não falar, portanto, ela não teria mais serventia nenhuma. Locke diz a Widmore que para motivá-lo a dizer o que ele quer saber a primeira coisa que ele irá fazer quando sair da Ilha é matar a filha de Widmore. Ele dá a sua palavra que não a matará se Widmore falar com ele. Widmore diz que trouxe Desmond de volta por causa da sua resistência extraordinária ao eletromagnetismo e que ele foi um último recurso. Widmore diz a Locke que não vai dizer nada na frente de Ben. Locke pede que ele sussurre em seu ouvido. Enquanto ele sussurra, Ben atira em Widmore com uma pistola. Ben diz "ele não conseguiu salvar sua filha." Locke diz que Ben nunca deixa de surpreendê-lo, mas Widmore já havia dito a ele o que ele precisava saber. Ben então pergunta se tem "mais alguém para ele matar". Locke dá um olhar regozijante a ele. No Poço Locke lidera Ben através da selva. Ben pergunta a ele porque ele se dá ao trabalho de andar se ele pode ser a fumaça quando ele quiser e Locke diz que ele gosta de sentir seus pés no chão, isso o lembra de quando ele era humano. Eles chagam ao poço e vêem que está vazio. Locke diz que obviamente Sayid não matou Desmond. Ben nota que há uma corda pendurada no poço. Ele diz que alguém ajudou Desmond a sair (do poço), mas Locke diz que, na verdade, alguém ajudou "ele" a sair. Ben pergunta o que Widmore disse a Locke. Locke diz a ele que falou que Desmond era uma salvação falha. Que se ele matasse os "queridos candidatos" ele seria uma última maneira do Jacob ter certeza que nunca deixaria este lugar. Ben pergunta por quê Locke está feliz que Desmond ainda está livre. Locke diz que quando ele encontrar Desmond ele vai fazer com que ele faça que ele nunca conseguiu fazer sozinho: "Destruir a Ilha". Curiosidades Gerais * Esse episódio foi exibido pela primeira vez no evento Lost Live: The Final Celebration, cinco dias antes da exibição oficial que foi ao ar nos Estados Unidos. * Henry Ian Cusick acidentalmente deixou o olho de Michael Emerson roxo enquanto filmava a cena da briga entre Desmond e Ben na escola. O acidente ocorreu mais cedo nas gravações do episódio, e seu olho roxo é visível durante o episódio nas duas linhas do tempo. * Esta é a primeira vez em que Charles Widmore visita a Ilha principal desde que ele foi exilado dela há 15 anos atrás. ("Dead Is Dead") Notas de Produção *Jeff Fahey (Frank), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem neste episódio. **Naveen Andrews ( ), Henry Ian Cusick ( ) e Emilie de Ravin ( ) aparecem somente na Realidade Paralela. ***De acordo com Geronimo Jack's Beard, a cena entre Claire e o Homem de Preto na Ilha foi cortada por questões de tempo do episódio. **Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), e Ken Leung(Miles), aparecem depois de uma ausência de três episódios. *Mira Furlan (Danielle Rousseau) aparece neste episódio. Foi sua primeira aparição desde "Meet Kevin Johnson", depois de 38 episódios. *Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) aparece neste episódio. Foi sua primeira aparição desde "The Lie", depois de 31 episódios. ** Ana Lucia Cortez se torna o oitavo personagem principal antigo a aparecer na 6ª Temporada. * Pela primeira vez Jacob reúne os sobreviventes e restantes candidatos do Voo Oceanic 815 na Ilha, antes disso ele só tinha conhecido Ben, Richard e Hurley na Ilha. * Kenton Duty e Mark Pellegrino aparecem como Jacob na Ilha. * Kim Kondracki (a enfermeira da escola) aparece pela primeira vez após ser mencionada em . Ela é interpretada por Wendy Pearson, que anteriormente atuou como uma médica em . ** Neste episódio ela tratou de Ben depois que ele apanhou de Desmond. Sua personagem em tratou de Desmond depois que ele levou um tiro de Ben. Erros de Gravação thumb|Jack olha diretamente para a câmera por alguns segundos. * No início do episódio, quando Jack se aproxima de Sawyer, Hurley e Kate enquanto estes estão na praia a observar os destroços do submarino, pode ver-se um grande caixote bem em frente deles. Momentos antes esse caixote não está lá. * No começo do episódio, quando Hurley está andando pela floresta, você pode ver um homem da equipe de produção entre as árvores. * Jack olha diretamente para a câmera quando ele dá risadas com Locke. * Miles mencionou que ele viveu na Vila 30 anos antes de Ben, mas ele sabe que quando ainda era um bebê, o adolescente Ben Linus morava na Vila. Isto é porque ele viu o jovem Ben e a si mesmo no passado enquanto viviam na Vila Dharma nos anos 70. Temas Recorrentes *Zoe é assassinada com uma faca pelo Homem de Preto, enquanto Ben atira e mata Widmore. *A primeira cena se inicia com um closeup do olho de Jack. * O Homem de Preto oferece à Ben o trabalho de liderar a ilha, logo depois ele revela à Ben a sua intenção de destruir a ilha. *Jack acorda, se olha no espelho do banheiro e descobre sangue em seu pescoço. *Ben somberly looks at himself in the school nurse's room mirror after being beaten up by Desmond. *Jacob conta à Kate que seu nome foi riscado da parede dos candidatos porque ela "se tornou mãe." *Desmond liga para Jack "on behalf of Oceanic Air" to tell him that they found his father's coffin. *Locke tells Jack that he thinks that Jack advising him to "let go" and Desmond telling Ben that he wants Locke to "let go" are related incidents. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack tells Locke he may be "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Widmore explains he brought Desmond back to the Island because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. *Jack takes over Jacob's role as the protector of the Island. Análise da História * Ben trai Widmore pelo Homem de Preto. * Desmond surra Ben na linha do tempo paralela. * Jack se voluntaria a tomar o papel de Jacob como protetor da Ilha. Referências Culturais * Napoleão: Alex compara Ben a Napoleão Bonaparte porque ele está com seu braço seguro perto do estômago assim como Napoleão supostamente constumava ficar. Napoleão nasceu na ilha de Corfu. Depois no ano 1815, foi exilado para a ilha de Santa Helena no oceano Atlântico, a 2,000 km de distância de qualquer continente, onde viveu até sua morte. Técnicas Literárias *O Homem de Preto finalmente revela seu desejo de destruir a ilha. *Em 2004, Desmond girou a chave de segurança e destruiu a escotilha (Estação Cisne). Em 2007, Locke acredita que Desmond é a chave de segurança que pode destruir a Ilha. *Jack diz a Locke que ele está confundindo coincidência com destino. *Ben corrige a enfermeira da escola lhe dizendo "É Dr. Linus, na verdade." Referências a Episódios *Jacob diz a Jack que a fonte está localizada atrás do bambuzal onde ele acordou depois do acidente. *Ben, Richard e Miles passam pela sepultura de Alex. *O Homem de Preto ameaça matar a filha de Widmore, Penelope, a menos que ele revele seu plano para Desmond. Ben mata Widmore numa tentativa de previní-lo de cumprir sua parte no acordo, alegando que "ele não pode salvar sua filha." *O Homem de Preto repete sua oferta de deixar Ben ter a Ilha quando aquele sair. *Ben confronta Desmond por perseguir Locke, e tem uma visão de ser surrado por Desmond nas docas. *Widmore diz a Ben que ele colocou as bombas no avião quando ele chegou na ilha. *Jacob fala para os candidatos restantes sobre o erro que ele fizera quando criou o Monstro de Fumaça. *Sawyer se sente responsável pelas mortes no submarino. *Jack costura Kate. *Danielle diz para Ben que ele vai jantar com elas, "mesmo que tenhamos que sequestrá-lo." *O braço esquerdo do Ben is in a sling after Desmond beats him up. *The episode cliffhanger of the Man in Black wanting to destroy the Island plays out similarly to Locke wanting to move the Island. *Jacob diz, "Agora você é como eu." *Locke sugere que todas as estranhas coincidências happening in the flash-sideways are happening "for a reason." *Jack tells Locke that he might be mistaking coincidence for fate. * Locke again marvels to Jack about how after a car accident, of all the city's hospitals, he ended up in his. *Desmond releases a confused Kate from imprisonment and gives her a dress. Questões Não Respondidas Na Ilha *De que forma Desmond pode ajudar o Homem de Preto a destruir a Ilha? *O que aconteceu com Richard? *Onde está Desmond? **Quem resgatou Desmond do poço? *Para onde Miles fugiu? *Se Ben não pôde matar Widmore devido às "regras" num episódio anterior, por que ele pôde neste? *O Homem de Preto prometeu a Ben que a ilha ficaria sob seu comando se ele o ajudasse a matar algumas pessoas, mas como é que Ben irá desempenhar esse papel se o Homem de Preto planeja destruir a Ilha? Realidade Paralela *O que é a ferida no pescoço de Jack? *Para onde vão Hurley e Sayid? *Por quê Desmond disse que Ana Lucia "ainda não estava pronta"? External links *ABC Press Release